


so, so

by venndaai



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Art, Autumn, M/M, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: an afternoon together in Roa.11/28/19: updated with cleaner art.





	so, so

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).

[ ](https://imgur.com/JemV6S4)

[ ](https://imgur.com/xr2YZa3)


End file.
